Princess Layla
Layla is the Fairy of Waves. PersonalityEdit Aisha is 17 years old at the beginning of Season 2. She is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive like Stella, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, athlete and speaks many different languages. The pixies trust her, Aisha is one of the few people who know the location of the Pixie Village. Aisha gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. Before the pixies mission in Season 2, Aisha seemed to be a bit boy-shy, getting embarrassed when Brandon called her cute. She also holds some respect for Sky for being a gentleman to her (much to Bloom's initial annoyance) as well as for freeing her from the cavern wall and praising her boarding skills. At the same time, Aisha dislikes Riven the most as she does not appreciate his attitude towards girls, which was why she supported Musa's decision about breaking up with him in Season 3. She considers herself just as good as the Specialists at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests at them. At one point, she even takes control of the Wind Riders from Riven. When Aisha joined forces with Nebula in Season 4, she became the enemy of the rest of the Winx, being ready to allow Nebula to imprison Queen Morgana in the magic mirror where she was condemned to fade into the shadows, and the Wizards of the Black Circle as well even if the Winx tell her that Nabu would never have wished for her to choose Vengeance. They thought that she wanted to avenge the death of Nabu but she was not cruel enough to go through with it. Over the course of the seasons Aisha has lost her tom-boyish side possibly due to her opening up to the Winx and Nabu. BackgroundEdit Aisha was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict and proper manner, they scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Aisha had a very isolated childhood, except for when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Aisha did not have many friends growing up. After her best friend Anne moved away when Aisha is young, her only friends are the pixies of Pixie Village. Aisha is seen in the first episodes of season two, it is apparent that Aisha is determined and fearless. In her very first appearance, we observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Winx Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers, and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. After escaping with only one pixie, baby Piff, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Winx Club, and faints. She shows a deep love and caring for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. In most of Season 2, the show seemed to revolve around Aisha, instead of Bloom and the other girls, but at the end, it focused on Bloom again. Magical AbilitiesEdit :Main article: List of Aisha's spells She has the power of Morphix, a fuchsia-pink colored liquid that she converts from water molecules and can morph into any shape and form desired, and she wishes to master all ''the fluids after strengthening and magnifying her magical abilities and skills at Alfea, while her five best friends help her. Aisha uses Morphix to create a variety of solid structures as well as weapons, such as swords, bo staffs, spears, barriers and shields or surfboards. She can use Morphix as both a solid and liquid substance. Aisha has been known to also create useful and elaborate things with Morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff. Aisha has the power of water and liquid. She can create Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants. She is a water elemental with complete control over all forms of moisture. Her powers are entirely based around water and the Morphix liquid. She usually just blasts columns of the liquid from her palms or shapes it into different objects. However, she has other useful techniques and abilities, such as: *She can create solid walls of crystallized Morphix for protection and shape it into various shields and barriers, sometimes in the shape of spheres, nets, and cages. *She is able to shape Morphix into a number of projectiles, such as spikes, the spell "Morphix Surfboard", etc. *She can trap her enemies with bonds of solid Morphix. *She can fire Morphix energy blasts that become solid when touched. *She can generate Morphix that travels as water. *She can cause Morphix to surround an entire area or person, as well as attack them with a huge wave of the liquid. *She can cause Morphix to explode and reform into a continuous explosive attack. *She has also been known to create useful but very strange things with Morphix, such as an 18th century host for climbing down a cliff, when a simple strong rope would have been much more logical. *She can create auras around people to protect them from the cold and pressure of the deep sea environment, as well as turning liquid water into oxygen. *She can also create long and tall staffs made of pure Morphix to battle her enemies.' CuriositiesEdit *'Birthday:' June 15th *'Astrological Sign:' Gemini *'Favorite Color:' Light blue *'Favorite Hobby:' Swimming and Sports! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Loyal and courageous... *'Best Friend:' Flora, I can talk to her about anything! *'Favorite Movies:' Adventures! *'Loves:' Dancing! Any type of dance! *'Favorite Music:' Hip hop and Rap *'Favorite Spell:' Morphix *'Favorite Food''': Spaghetti Role in the series she helps the others with dancing. layla's fairy forms Layla Believix.jpg Layla enchantix.png Layla fairy form.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Member of the winx club Category:Royalty Category:Mermaid Category:Andros